


[Podfic] The Best You Ever Had

by dodificus



Category: Entourage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason the cops weren't on their asses was Eric started making phone calls about thirty seconds after the first pair of two-man speakers came in the front door and didn't stop for a good two hours into the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Best You Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best You Ever Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330187) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Length:** 20:04

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 21.7 MB

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104075.zip)

 

Originally posted on April 6th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/264425.html) at dreamwidth amplificathon.


End file.
